


The Last Goodbye

by jpp0122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Tearjerker, Terminal Illnesses, happy and yet sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpp0122/pseuds/jpp0122
Summary: Mingyu is sick and Wonwoo made sure to be there with him until his last day





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this AU a year ago, I posted this originally in my FB FAN ACCOUNT and got a lot of support and comments.  
> I am a happy and cheerful person but my friends kept on asking me why I wrote such sad story lol idk why even but I was really depressed during these times I wrote this plus I love watching movies with plot like this like A walk to remember and Sweet November so these movies are also where I got the inspiration for this one. I hope you guys will like it and also don't be mad if I let Mingyu die here, this is just a story huhuhu anyways~ appreciated much if you will leave any comments, suggestions or anything  
> Thanks y'all~

_1st part_

 

"Let's break up, Gyu." Wonwoo slowly placed the coffee cup on the table. He stands up and faced Mingyu.

 

"W-what is wrong, hyung? Don't you love me anymore?" His voice came out cracking, he felt his heart clenching with the sudden declaration of break up from Wonwoo.

 

"We are always fighting, one unresolved fight to another. You seem tired anyways, so why do we need to go on? We are just hurting ourselves." 

 

"B-but hyung, I l-love you.." Mingyu couldn't contain his emotions, he covered his face as he cried.

 

"You know it is not enough, it was never enough. I am sorry Gyu." Wonwoo just walked passed Mingyu and headed to the door. "You don't deserve a jerk like me Gyu." Wonwoo slammed the door. He grabbed his car keys from his pockets, as soon as he is inside his car, he broke down and cried.

 

3 months later....

 

"Hey Wonu. Are you okay?" Jun grabbed Wonwoo's hands as they headed to a coffee shop. Wonwoo and Jun had been dating for a week now. Jun always complains to him how he can't understand his mood swings, he thought it wasn't hard to understand because Mingyu was able to without complaining... but he decided to stay with Jun, to forget, to show Mingyu he has moved on.

 

"I am fine, let's hurry." Wonwoo shrugged Jun's hands and walked in a fast pace leaving him behind.

 

As soon as they got in the coffee shop, they were greeted by Hoshi, the owner of the coffee shop and also Wonwoo's best friend.

 

"I will look for a table, just order me the same." Jun said. Wonwoo goes straight to the counter to order.

 

Hoshi greeted Wonwoo and the two chatted a little bit while Wonwoo was waiting for his order.

 

"Uh, by the way Wonu yah~ did you see Mingyu's Facebook update?" Hoshi asked.

 

"No, why would I? I un-followed him." Wonwoo sighed. He don't like seeing posts from his past lovers, it bothers him.

 

"Uhm, it looks like he just arrived from Anyang and he looks.. well, not okay? Not emotionally okay, but physically not okay." Wonwoo can recognize Hoshi's worry tone. He started getting worried too, not knowing why, he should not care about him anymore but deep inside he knows he care still damn much about Mingyu.

 

"Aish, just finish our orders." Wonwoo complained and went to the rest room. He pulled his phone from his pocket and searched for Mingyu's profile in Facebook. Looking at Mingyu's pictures, he knew something is wrong. Mingyu, lost a lot of weight, even if he was smiling in the photos, the smile doesn't seem like... genuine? No, not at all. Mingyu looked... sick. Wonwoo can't help but feel bad, Mingyu must have been in a bad shape after the break up. Wonwoo brushed the photos off his mind and heads to the table where Jun was waiting.

 

_2nd part_

 

"Happy Birthday Seunghceol hyung! Woot hoo!" Dino greeted their oldest hyung. They are now in a private room in a bar celebrating Scoups bday. 

 

"Thank you Dino yah. C'mon guys, drink until your dunk." Scoups started offering drinks to everyone, glaring at them when they look like they wanted to refuse the drinks.

 

"Hyung, here is my gift." Wonwoo handed Scoups a box. "It's for you and Jeonghan hyung. Wonwoo smirked.

 

"Wonu yah, is it a house and lot?" Jeonghan asked, poking Wonwoo's shoulder.

 

"No!" Wonwoo laughed, all of them joined and laughed as soon as Scoups opened the gift, it is full of kinky stuff. Scoups smirked at Jeonghan and Jeonghan just blushed.

 

"Mingyu!" Jeonghan called when Mingyu suddenly showed up at the door. Mingyu smiled weakly. Wonwoo glanced at the door, looking at Mingyu's thin figure and he suddenly wanted to pull Mingyu and hug him. Why? Why does Mingyu look like that? Is he really sick?

 

"Hi guys, did you miss me?" Mingyu looked around, laughing weakly and coughed. "Oops, I am sorry I am still not feeling well." 

 

"Mingyu yah come here." Jeonghan stands up and grabs Mingyu's hands and guided him to sit between him and Wonwoo. Mingyu hesitated. "It's okay Mingyu yah, sit." As soon as he is settled between Jeonghan and Wonwoo, Dino offered him a drink. Jeonghan glared at Dino. "He can't drink, just iced tea for you"

 

"Y-yes hyung.." Mingyu just chuckled. Wonwoo obviously isn't comfortable with his seat, he throws glances at Mingyu from time to time, wanting to ask him what is going on with him for the last 3 months but Mingyu just stayed quiet. Few hours later, Mingyu complained that his head is aching and excused himself to go the washroom. Jeonghan was about to follow Mingyu but Wonwoo stopped him, he said he will go instead.

Following Mingyu, Wonwoo noticed Mingyu was walking weirdly. As soon as he is inside the washroom, he caught Mingyu throwing up, face looking very pale.

 

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo massaged Mingyu's back while the younger was still kneeling down in front of the toilet bowl. "What's wrong?" Mingyu just smiled. 

 

After washing up, Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's hands and they went straight to the parking lot. "I will take you home, you need to rest. I will call them later to let them know I already took you home."

 

Mingyu just nodded and leaned back at the car seat as Wonwoo drives to Mingyu's condo. As soon as the ex couple were inside Mingyu's dorm, Wonwoo asked if he can go to the bathroom to pee. Mingyu just nodded. After finishing inside the bathroom, Wonwoo noticed a pile of pills inside the bathroom's drawer, there were even bottles of medicines lined up. Wonwoo frowned, he grabbed his phone and searched for the medicines he found in Mingyu's drawer and he almost dropped his phone when he found out what they were for. "N-no. No no no!" Wonwoo cried. He heard Mingyu knocking but he didn't care, he just wanna stay there and cry. 

 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Mingyu continued knocking. "Hyung! What is wro-" Mingyu wasn't able to finish his sentence when Wonwoo opened the door and hugged him tightly. "Hyung...." Mingyu noticed his medicines scattered all over the bathroom floor. "Hyung, don't cry."

 

"How could I not? Why didn't you tell me? Are you going to w-wait until y-your dying b-before you will tell me..." Wonwoo just broke down and continued sobbing. His heart is hurting, hurting for Mingyu, his Mingyu whom he love so much and he still love him but... Mingyu doesn't have a lot of time left. Why?

 

When Wonwoo finished crying, he pulled Mingyu and they cuddled in the couch. Mingyu, his back on Wonwoo and he is sitting in his hyung's lap. Wonwoo just hugged him tightly from the back. Burying his face on Mingyu's nape. "Hyuung..." Mingyu smiled. 

 

"Hmm?" Wonwoo wanted to cry again but he stopped himself, he needs to stay strong for Mingyu. Mingyu told him that Mingyu really planned on breaking up with him when he found out about his illness but every time he sees him, Mingyu couldn't bare the thought of being away from his hyung. After the break up, Mingyu with his parents travelled in different places seeking opinions from different doctors in different hospitals on how to cure him but they failed. So Mingyu gave up and told his mom he wanted to live his remaining days with his friends in Seoul.

 

"Let's lie down. I am tired." Wonwoo carried Mingyu to his room, he laid down beside Mingyu and the younger falls asleep in his arms. 

 

_3rd part_

 

The next day, they decided to go the beach. Mingyu wanted to reminsice their first date. Mingyu laughed when he remembered Wonwoo was dying as he ran around the beach because a dog was running after him. How his hyung can't stop from smiling when they held hands while walking at the beach.

 

"That was the happiest day of my life." Mingyu said.

 

"Mine too. As long as I am with you, it will always be the best day of my life." Wonwoo answered him. They are now in Mingyu's place after a day at the beach. Wonwoo is preparing dinner since Mingyu was complaining on their way home that he is starving.

 

"Hyung, I will just go to my room and change." Wonwoo just nodded.

 

After dinner, they sat in the couch, watching a movie. Mingyu was lying on his side while Wonwoo is behind him lying on his side too and his hand is wrapped around Mingyu's waist. Mingyu turned around facing him and smiled. "I love you." Wonwoo smiled back.

 

"I love you more, babe." Wonwoo plants kisses on Mingyu's face. The younger just giggled. Mingyu buried his face on Wonwoo's chest and then he felt Wonwoo was shaking. He tried to look up but Wonwoo stopped him. "Don't look at me, I am a mess." He chuckled and cried at the same time and brushed Mingyu's hair. "I am sorry baby.." Wonwoo tearfully said. "When I broke up with you, it wasn't because I don't love you, it was because I love you and I couldn't bear seeing you cry everyday because of a jerk like me. I tried moving on, dated other people to show everyone I am fine but deep inside, I was dying. Because I missed you. But half of me wanted to stay away from you because you deserve someone better..."

 

"Shhhh baby... Don't cry shhhhh..." Mingyu assured Wonwoo, tightening his grip on Wonwoo's waist. "What is important is we here now, together... I love you too, so much hm."

 

"I don't know how to live my life without you Gyu, I don't know if I can ever love someone as much as I love you." Wonwoo continued sobbing. His heart feels heavy.

 

"Shhh hyung.. I love you don't cry okay?" Mingyu looked up and leans in for a kiss. Wonwoo responded, his tears still falling from his eyes. Because he knew, he can feel it. That this will be the last kiss they will share.

 

1 week later. It is also the 3rd day since Mingyu died. Wonwoo was not able to attend his burial ceremony this morning because he couldn't stand seeing Mingyu's coffin. He is now in his bed lying, he had been locking himself up since Mingyu died. He had also been holding Mingyu's letter and not able to open it and read it but now he decided that it is time to see what Mingyu wanted to say to him. He got up and shakily opened the letter...

 

..... "Hello hyung,

 

This is your pup Mingyu! Hehehe"

 

Wonwoo smiled.... he can imagine Mingyu while writing this letter.

 

........"I just want to let you know hyung that I am happy I was able to spend my remaining days with you, did you know that I imagined dying alone? Hahaha but I am glad you stayed with me. You know that I love you so much right?" 

 

Wonwoo just nodded. Yes I know Gyu, as much as I love you too. Wonwoo chuckled.

 

"And I love you so much that I wanted you to be happy. Find someone to date and spend the rest of your life with. You may never find someone as amazing as me but you deserve to have someone with you. You are a good person hyung, despite how many times you tell yourself that you're a jerk, you're a good person, has a big heart and it is such a shame if you will decide to be alone. Thank you hyung for loving me and for making my remaining days alive special and memorable. And I am sorry if I got sick and will not be able to be with you for a long time. I love you so much baby and I wish I could still be given a chance to show you much I do love you. But... I can't stay anymore. So please be happy.

 

Love, Mingyu :>

 

Wonwoo, as he stand right now in front of Mingyu's tombstone, he made a promise to him. A promise that he will do what Mingyu asked in the letter. He will stay happy and he will find someone to be with and he will try, try to love that person but he knows deep inside, he will not be able to love that person the same as he loved him. So now as he walked away from the tombstone, he smiled while holding Mingyu's letter and a picture of him. That picture with Mingyu smiling, he will forever remember that Mingyu, that cheerful boy he adored and loved.


End file.
